Guilty Pleasure
by Mansi jain
Summary: Albus travels 23 years in the past to Harry's sixth year to replace Harry in Draco's life and heart whom Albus thinks Albus in love with and Scorpius follows him. By doing so they play a monumental role in defeating the dark lord and separating Harry and Draco. HP/DM, ASP/DM, SM/JP, ASP/SM
1. Chapter 1 Beginning or the end

_**Chapter-1**_

 _ **Beginning or the end.**_

Harry lays back down on the grass and stares up at the dark sky. He loves Draco. He loves Draco so much that it's frankly terrifying and right now he is very worried for his boyfriend. He wonders why he was summoned by his parents on such a short notice. The stars are hidden somewhere behind the black cloud that is stretched above. Harry closes his eyes and tries to imagine that Draco is beside him, playing with his hair or grumbling about mundane things. Harry could spend a lifetime gazing into his intoxicating eyes.

He sighs on realizing that it's after curfew. The castle is huge and devoid of the only person Harry is still attending this school for. Were it not for Draco, he would have fled away from this mess, this unending war between right and wrong. His parents died long back and took Harry's childhood with them. He never knew them and he will never know them. The people he does know don't care enough for him. Sirius prioritized revenge over Harry. Remus didn't care enough to come out of his shell and look for Harry and Snape decided to believe what he wanted to.

If it weren't for Draco, he would be lost in this large castle full of strange faces and unending noise. He doesn't want to stay here. He is staying because he wants to create a world in which Draco is free and Harry can perhaps live happily with the only person he has ever loved.

With a sense of foreboding, he heads back inside the castle.

"Mal- Malfoy, please."

Harry freezes when he hears the words. He would know this voice anywhere. It belongs Seamus.

"What do you want? Ask for it."

This commanding voice belongs to Draco. Harry's heart thunders inside his chest. He places his ears close to the door to hear properly.

"Oh for gods sake Malfoy, don't be a git."

With trembling hands, Harry opens the door. He knows not to believe what he hasn't witnessed with his own eyes. But the evidence of Draco's infidelity is glaring at him for Draco is not just with Seamus. Marcus Flint is with them too. They are standing in various states of undress.

"Say, Malfoy, who is the best among your various trysts?" Asks Flint.

Harry swallows bile. His stomach turns when he watches Seamus burrow his face in Draco's neck.

"Why, Potter, of course, despite being scrawny. Although Wood certainly rivals him."

Harry covers his mouth and stifles his gasp and backs off quickly. Horrified to find that his eyes are damp, he heads towards his room wishing that Ron has slept. He stumbles a bit and takes support of the wall.

Thank god for small mercies that Ron is snoring. He heads towards his bed and sits on the edge, staring at the floor. A couple of minutes later, he lays down it and places his hands behind his head. Unable to sleep, he stares at the ceiling unseeingly. He shouldn't want to protect Draco after what he just saw. He shouldn't care. He shouldn't love him except that he does. He can't help it.

Around twenty minutes later, Seamus sneaks inside. His eyes widen from horror and his face turns white when their eyes meet.

"Harry, listen to me please." Seamus whispers.

Harry shakes his head, "Don't. Just go to sleep and don't tell him."

"But-"

"No. Leave me alone, will you?" Harry snaps at the boy.

There is a slighting shuffling of feet and a few minutes later, Seamus climbs on his bed.

He tries to sleep but sleep eludes him. Draco's words replay over and over again in his mind, tormenting him to no end. The person he had been in love with had never existed. He doesn't know when the hours pass and sun rises. Morning dawns and sunlights streams inside through the windows and Harry finds himself still staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Harry. You awake?" Says Ron. Harry doesn't reply. He turns to look at his best friend though. Ron is tying his laces.

"Harry, wake up. We'll be late. You know Hermione. She'll have our heads."

When Harry still doesn't reply, Ron finally looks up at him. His warm eyes widen when they fall upon Harry.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Harry realizes that his eyes are burning and there are dry tear tracks on his cheeks.

Ron kneels down beside Harry's bed and places his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Harry, what happened. Is Malfoy - is he all right?" Ron asks hesitantly.

Harry nods quietly. It's all very unreal. He can live in the near constant fear of being attacked by Voldemort but he can't live through this. He can't live knowing that Draco was betraying him all along. There has to be some kind of explanation of this, something that Harry is missing. It makes no sense.

"Then what happened? Tell me."

Harry shakes his head. He can't say it. Telling them the truth would mean that he has accepted it. It would make it real. Harry doesn't want it to be real. It can't be real. How can Draco do this? Why should Harry be the one to live through this on the top of everything else. Everything else like being hated by his only living relatives and being hunted by Voldemort every year. It's not fair.

"Come on. Get up." Ron says and forces Harry to get up. Ron takes out his clothes and helps him inside the bathroom. Harry heaves a mental sigh. Atleast, he has his friends.

Cold water falls upon his head and removes every trace of his tears. However the ache in his heart refuses to leave. He places his hands on the wall of the shower stall and presses his forehead on it. Water continues falling on his back. He had known that it was too good to be true. Draco was always very attractive, in every sense of the word and it didn't matter that he was a Malfoy and Harry, well, he was not attractive. Not that it was his fault. It's a miracle that he was even alive after what the Dursleys fed him. He's scrawny and his arms are too thin and his glasses are ugly and even his legs are too thin. Dudley's punches have left blue marks on his forearms and stomach and his hair are too messy. To top it all off, he has a permanent scar on his forehead. He should have known that someone like Malfoy would never fall for him.

Harry takes a deep and unsteady breath and then another and pulls back. He closes his eyes and then takes another deep breath and starts accepting it, like he has learned to accept everything else.

* * *

"Draco." Blaise shouts. Draco burrows inside his blanket. He doesn't want to wake up.

"Draco, get up or so help me. I am getting Pansy."

"Go away." Draco mumbles.

However then Pansy murmurs, "Aguamenti" and a stream of cold water starts falling over his head. He screams and sits up, completely drenched in cold water. Blaise is leant against the wall, smirking at him, his arms crossed over his chest. Pansy is seated on Blaise's bed, examining the nails of her left hand, while her wand is in her right one.

He glares at her. But Blaise bursts out laughing and Pansy's lips upturn into a mischievous smiles so he must look funny instead of terrifying.

"We won't be late for breakfast because of your nightly trysts." She sneers.

"That's none of your business." He snaps because it really is not.

"Just get ready." Pansy's answer is short and to the point. Draco doesn't understand why they interfere in this - this thing he has with Potter. It's only a fling. He does _not_ love Potter. Potter is just so easy and naive. Draco needs Potter's protection to get his family out of this mess father has got them into.

Ten minutes later, he is dressed and is walking with his best friends towards the great hall, expecting to see Potter. Potter's eyes are always so expressive. Is it necessary to wear his heart on his sleeve _all the_ _time_.

"Draco, one of these days, he'll catch you red-handed and you'll lose him." Says Pansy out of the blue and before Draco can snap at her, she has already gone to talk to Daphne.

Draco rolls his eyes.

"She is right. Mark my words. Potter will _never_ forgive you." Blaise murmurs and Draco narrows his eyes. What's with his friends today. His nostrils flare.

"Just-" He starts but stops when he hears Potter's furious voice.

"Look Hermione. Just stop it. I have had enough of your coddling. I'm fine. Will you just- " Potter stops mid speech and their eyes meet. There is something off with Potter today. For one, his eyes are not sparkling and for another, they are tired and quite red. Draco saw Potter just yesterday evening. He was fine at that time.

"Trouble in Paradise, Potter. The war has not even begun yet. How will you win without your minions? Who will die for you now?" Draco mocks and expects Potter to retaliate. It's the act they put on. Draco mocks Potter and Potter yells at him.

But today it doesn't happen. Potter doesn't answer. He doesn't blink. He doesn't even move. His green eyes gaze silently at Draco.

"What are you staring at? Cat got your tongue?" Draco snorts.

"Draco, we'll be late for our class. _Come on_." Blaise hisses beside him and Draco grits his teeth in annoyance. Why can't Blaise stay out of it? Potter still doesn't say anything. What's up with him today?

Even Weasley and Granger are just staring blankly at him.

A few seconds pass and then Potter turns his piercing eyes away with a calmly uttered, "Come on Hermione. Let's go."

"Did you have a row yesterday?" Blaise asks quietly, "Something is not right."

Draco shakes his head, "No. We were good yesterday evening. I told him that I had to meet father and so we won't meet yesterday night. He said that he needed to catch up on his sleep."

"Do you think- " Blaise looks at him and takes a deep breath before continuing almost gently, "Do you think that he knows? Maybe Finnigan told him."

"Finnigan won't. He can't know. He can't. I _need_ him, Blaise. He's the only one who can protect my family."

Potter couldn't know. He couldn't. Not that he cares. Potter loves him. He would anyways protect Draco. Draco doesn't care. It doesn't matter. Except that it did matter and Draco did care. If only because he was a little afraid that Potter would refuse to protect him if he knew that Draco had been betraying him all along, that Draco had never loved him.

"I did warn you Draco." Pansy's voice come from no where and Draco stares at her.

"I don't care." He says.

"Keep telling yourself that. Let's go." Blaise murmurs and walks inside with Pansy.

With a confused mind and pounding heart, Draco walks inside the great Hall, staring at Potter who is now sitting at the Gryffindor table, his eyes firmly on his plate. He doesn't look at Draco. Not even once.


	2. Chapter 2 Guilty Pleasure

**Chapter-2**

 **Guilty Pleasure**

"So Albus, you wanted to know what happened after Potter caught Draco with Flint and Finnigan. Now that I have sated your curiosity, will you answer my question?" Mr. Zabini murmurs. For a few moments, Albus licks his lips nervously and stares at the other man in total silence. Mr. Zabini could ask anything and there are things Albus can't tell anyone yet.

However, the man might simply refuse to help Albus if Albus doesn't answer. Dad has gone to France on some head auror business and will return after a week. This might be the only chance Albus has to view his memories. This also might be the only opportunity to ask around about Draco's memories too. Mr. Zabini is Draco's closest friend after Mrs. Parkinson-Nott who simply asked him to stay away from it.

"Yes." Albus answers quietly.

"Why are you so interested in Draco all of a sudden and where did you get Potter's memories of that night?" The man asks the questions Albus was dreading.

He sighs deeply and then looks into Mr. Zabini's eyes before replying bluntly, "I love him."

Mr. Zabini gapes at Albus. His jaw hangs open in shock. His eyes are wide and his entire frame has frozen.

"He is your father's age."

Albus nods but refrains from saying anything.

Mr. Zabini leans back and stares at Albus before starting,"Last I heard, you were dating Scorpius."

Albus swallows nervously and feels awkward. Mr. Zabini is Scorpius's godfather.

"Say something Albus." Mr. Zabini leans forward and joins his hands before muttering.

"It was a ploy to stay close to Draco."

"It's Potions Master Malfoy for you, Albus." Mr. Zabini says harshly. His eyes are steeled and his body is stiff with tension as he continues, "Do you even know the meaning of love. This is not love. What you are doing - wait a minute-"

Mr. Zabini's eyes widen before he mutters, "Where did you get Potter's memories from?"

Albus stares at the man silently. Before Albus can answer, Mr. Zabini continues, "Oh my! Now I remember. How could I forget it. I would ask you to stay away from this but I know that you won't. I will have you know Albus that what you are doing is going to have consequences."

"What consequences?" Albus hisses sharply. He clenches his fists and leans forward, "Whatever they had was in the past. Draco is divorced and dad is happy with mom."

Albus knows that his last few words are not true. He doesn't correct himself though.

Mr. Zabini suddenly tips his head and laughs hard before sneering, "As entertaining as this visit was, I won't involve myself in this madness again. You want to dig their past, eh? You want to date -" the man chuckles again, "-date Draco as in long term dating, eh? You are welcome to try but I'll have no part in it. I tried my best and I don't have the strength or desire to do this all over again. Kindly leave. I will, however warn you to not fall for my best friend's charms. He is a ruthless man."

"But, I need to know Dr-" Albus stutters, "Potions Master Malfoy's side of things."

However, Mr. Zabini starts pushing Albus towards the door while muttering, "Ask him then. Don't ask me. I refuse to do this again and I'll have a word with Pansy as well. Don't visit her. She is not as forgiving as I am."

As soon as Albus is out, the man slams the door on his face.

Albus breathes hard. He is annoyed and frustrated. The thing is- the thing is that he wants to see more of younger Draco Malfoy. Albus is a bit obsessed with the man. He's been in love with him ever since he was fifteen. Draco used to come to deliver a special lecture every week at Hogwarts. He was in fifth year at that time. Today, four years later, Albus has still not gotten over it. No body knows about it, not even Scorpius. Albus broke up with Scorpius and didn't tell him the reason. He didn't want to lie but he didn't want to hurt Scorpius too.

Albus is doing his internship under Draco. Maybe he should try legilimency on Draco as well. He did it with dad and dad didn't even notice. Granted dad was asleep when Albus sneaked inside dad's mind and he is not an expert in occlumency. It's worth a try.

This in mind, Albus heads towards Draco's manor.

Another five minutes and Albus finds himself standing in front of the Malfoy Manor. It's fortunate that Scorpius is an auror trainee. Things would have been awkward if Scorpius was pursuing his internship under Draco too.

Rose is training under Draco and so is Teddy. There are a couple of others too. Albus is not on talking terms with them though. He spends half of his time staring at Draco anyways. The other half he spends brewing or taking notes from Rose.

The gate opens after Albus touches it with his wand. Albus walks inside. Draco is an expert legilimens. He is an unrelenting, intimidating, attractive older man and Albus is afraid that his eyes might let on the desperation he is feeling.

Quietly, he walks inside and heads straight towards the lab. Teddy and Rose are seated, their noses buried in some papers as they discuss something. Draco is leant against the window. He is waiting for Albus.

At Thirty nine, Draco is a handsome man with a lean, athletic body. He has broad shoulders and a flat stomach and doesn't look a day over twenty five. Usually, he dresses in muggle clothes. Today he has put on a cream colored shirt and black jeans. No one feature makes him so striking. Although Albus would say that his eyes come close. They are silver and intoxicating and when they fall on Albus, he can't help but shiver under their scrutiny.

Stood at the entryway, Albus regards his graceful frame. He is a piece of art. Albus can stare at him for an entire lifetime. He has flawless skin and defined cheekbones. Albus wants to cup his cheeks and caress them and taste his full red lips and card his fingers through his soft blonde hair-

"Mr. Potter, how long do you plan to stand there and stare at me?" Comes a polite voice. Albus blinks and his cheeks feel warm as he glances into Draco's amused eyes. Draco is a charming man. However, he is also elusive and difficult. Albus doesn't know much about his private life but he has heard rumors about his flings. He has heard that Draco changes boyfriends like clothes. However, neither Witch weekly nor the Prophet are legit.

Teddy is chuckling and Rose is frowning at him. Rest are staring blankly.

"Sorry for being late." Albus murmurs and heads inside. He settles down beside Teddy.

"Where were you Albus?" Teddy asks.

"I'll tell you later." He answers and Draco begins his lecture.

Albus tunes him out and concentrates on his eyes. They are sharp and deep.

Then casts a non verbal legilimency spell and attempts to enter his mind. However, unlike the time he pried on dad's memories, he is met by a wall that throws him out. He learned legilimency from uncle Severus who had taught the art to Draco too.

Draco stops speaking suddenly and his sharp, narrowed eyes flicker over everyone. A bead of sweat gathers on Albus's forehead when they settle on him and blink twice.

A moment later, Draco starts speaking again. Albus tries once again and this time Draco doesn't stop speaking but Albus is thrown out yet again and his lips upturn in a smirk. Albus swallows. His heart starts beating rapidly and he tries to keep his eyes blank.

He needs Draco's memories. Now that he has seen a glimpse of Draco's younger self in dad's memories, he wants to know more about him. He wants to see more of him. So he blames his desperation for trying yet again. Of course, the wall throws him out but this time he feels someone enter his own mind. Draco's presence is gentle and soft and Albus's heart beats rapidly because Albus doesn't want Draco to leave. However, Albus can't have the blonde know about his true feelings. Draco has not stopped speaking and he is not even looking at Albus. Albus tries to push him out.

He applies all his strength yet the presence doesn't budge.

"Stay out." He hears a soft voice in his mind and answers as softly, "okay." The presence retreats and Albus is left sweating with a trembling frame.

A few moments later, Draco stops speaking and orders everyone to bring ingredients.

Albus stands up too but Draco's eyes stop him from moving. The man strides gracefully and slowly towards Albus.

"What was that about, Mr. Potter?" He asks in a very gentle voice but there is something hard beneath the softness. Instead of terrifying him, it makes him shiver all over and it makes him want to feel Draco's strong arms wrapped around his body.

"Mr. Potter." Draco says and Albus's eyes shoot at him. There is something in his voice that alarms Albus. He didn't see anything, did he? He couldn't have entered without letting Albus know. Maybe Albus is just very transparent because Draco's silver eyes are frozen on his face. They are unreadable and Albus can not understand them, no matter how much he wants to.

"I apologize." Albus simply replies. He wonders what dad would say if he knew about Albus's crush on this man. Will he dislike Albus even more or will he simply disown Albus. Albus thinks that dad will chose the latter.

"Go and get your ingredients." Draco says and Albus swallows silently before heading towards the closet. All the while he feels Draco eyes burn on his skull.

* * *

Five hours later find Albus back at his home. Dad is out of town and mom is at Uncle Ron's. James is out of town for a match and Lily is studying magical law so she must be in the library. Albus is alone and this is the right opportunity. He heads towards dad's secret room. It's hidden. Albus knows about it because he stumbled upon it a while back. Dad had forgotten to hide it with their family photoframe.

Albus shifts the photo towards left and unlocks the door with a simple alohomora. He enters inside. The room is untouched and dust has settled on the furniture. It seems that dad hasn't cleaned it for a long time. The memories are arranged date wise on the shelves. There are a very few vials and other than the memories, there are some ancient tomes that dad must have wanted to keep away from Albus and his siblings. He picks up the memory of the day following the night dad caught Draco red-handed.

He wonders what it was like to study with a younger version of Draco Malfoy. He really wants to experience it, as impossible and insane as it sounds. The vial is marked as '19th July 1997- Obliviate'. Albus pours the contents in the pensieve with a sigh and inserts his head inside the silver memories.


	3. Chapter 3 19th July 1997 -Partiobliviate

**Chapter-3**

 **19th July 1997 - Partiobliviate**

"Harry, for gods sake, _listen to me_." Hermione's hiss attracts several eyes. He had wanted to have a quiet breakfast.

"You should talk to him." She whispers in a very low voice. His fingers tighten around his spoon and he closes his eyes to prevent the sudden urge to just snap at her. He doesn't want to create a scene.

"Hermione, leave him alone, all right." Ron mutters in a low voice, "Stop nagging him."

She glares at Ron and then at Harry and then she purses her lips in a way that tells him that the discussion isn't over. He doesn't understand what she wants to achieve by forcing him to talk to Draco. There is nothing to talk about. Draco is made of lies and Harry doesn't want to have anything to do with him.

He can feel Draco's eyes burn at the back of his skull as if urging him to look at him. However, he doesn't. He doesn't as much as peak at the blonde.

"I am finished." Harry declares and gets up before looking at Ginny. Her warm eyes are gazing at him with the concern, love and strength they aways carry. She is beautiful and his life would have been simpler if he were in love with her instead of Draco.

Harry opens his mouth to say something but Ron's sudden "Ahem" stops him. There is a warning in Ron's eyes and his back is too stiff. Some heads turn in their direction. Ginny breaks the tension by standing and declaring, "I am finished too. Harry, I'll come with you."

Harry nods, trying to reassure Ron who gives him a barely perceptible nod and turns back towards his breakfast. Hermione ignores the entire conversation. Together, they walk out of the great hall. The intensity of Draco's glare increases but Harry still doesn't look at him.

"Harry, is everything fine?" Ginny asks. They're just outside the potions classroom. It's empty.

Harry looks at Ginny. She has brown eyes and is shorter than him. She has a lean, curvaceous figure and long red hair. She's stunning.

She wraps her fingers gently around Harry's before whispering, "Your eyes are red. Didn't you sleep last night?"

"No." He answers. She doesn't know about Draco and him. Atleast, Harry thinks that she doesn't.

She sighs and squeezes his fingers to comfort him before dropping her hand to her side. Her warm eyes meet his, urging him to say something, to do something. The fact that she loves him is not a secret. Harry doesn't love her but he does feel at peace with her. She means stability and security for Harry. Harry trusts her but he'll never be able to love her the way he loves Draco.

He wonders if she knows that.

"I'll not pry but you can always count on me. I'm there if you want to talk." She says and smiles sadly at him, "It's okay Harry. I know. Dean told me."

She answers his unasked question. Both Dean and Seamus knew. Yet they didn't come forward to tell Harry.

"I tried to talk to you about him. But you didn't listen to me." Ginny continues. With a jerk, Harry realizes that he had scolded Ginny very harshly when she had attempted to talk to him about Draco.

"You stopped looking at me. Even at the burrow, you won't stay in my presence. So I stopped trying. I'm sorry. I should have tried harder. It would have been easier for you that way." She says.

His heart aches for many reasons. She loves him unconditionally. Harry wants Draco to love him like this.

"I'm sorry." Harry says and students start milling in the corridor, heading towards their classrooms. The first person Harry sees is Draco. His stride is graceful and his face is blank. He looks the epitome of elegance and grace. It's close to impossible to know what he's really thinking.

A movement brings Harry out of his musings and Harry turns to find that Ginny is about to leave.

"Ginny, wait." He says suddenly and reaches for her small hands. They are warm and her fingers wrap around his.

As seconds pass, Draco comes closer.

"I don't love you." He says so that Ginny knows what she is agreeing to that is if she _does_ agree. She nods, her eyes sad.

He continues, "But, I want to date you. I want to try if we can work it out. I trust you. Trusting Draco was a wrong decision and the one I am going to regret for my entire life."

His voice is melancholic and defeated yet her face lits up and she wraps her arms around him before resting her face on his shoulder. He places his hands on the small of her back, feeling a little bit awkward.

"Thank you." She murmurs. Harry stares at Draco's frozen form. What's he doing? This's not fair to Ginny.

"It's all right Harry. I know. It's my decision. I love you." She says, answering his unasked question and he expels a breath he doesn't know he was holding. All the while, Draco stares at Harry with unreadable eyes, frozen at the same spot. A few moments later, Ginny pulls back and grins at him. He smiles back although he's sure it doesn't reach his eyes.

"I'll see you in evening today. Maybe we'll sneak outside the castle." She says and Harry nods.

She leaves and takes her comforting warmth with her. He stares forlornly at her receding back, wishing that she was in his year.

As he walks inside the classroom and settles on the furthermost bench in the room, he doesn't look at Draco. A minute or two passes and he takes out his books. Students are whispering amongst themselves. There is so much noise. Harry wants them to shut up. He concentrates on the pages of his potions textbook and tries to tune them out.

"Potter." He hears a few moments later and closes his eyes in frustration.

Harry keeps his eyes glued on his book. He doesn't look at the blonde, not even when he sits down besides Harry.

"Look at me." Draco hisses. Harry's hands clench in tight fists.

"Potter what's wrong with you?" Draco's voice is louder than before.

Harry has been trying to avoid thinking about what he saw ever since he stepped out of his bathroom but now Draco is sitting with him and Harry can practically imagine what must have happened after he left. Suddenly, the room seems too small and Harry can't breathe.

He gathers his courage and finally looks at Draco and realizes that he will never forget Draco's betrayal but he doesn't think that he can live with it. When their eyes meet, Draco's eyes widen in something akin to panic. Harry breathes deeply and looks pointedly in Seamus's direction. Draco blinks a few times, attempting to conceal his panic but fails because Harry has already seen it, "I saw you yesterday and I heard."

While Draco is busy getting over his shock, Harry takes a moment to look at Draco's handsome face. He has soft blonde hair. He has silver eyes and a pointed chin. His lips are red and his face is flawless. Snape has arrived but Harry doesn't look away from Draco.

Slowly, realization dawns upon Draco. His lips part and his eyes widen in horror.

"It wasn't me. I- it must have been someone else polyjuiced as me." He stutters but his body is trembling and his eyes are still terrified.

"It was you." Harry mutters in a matter of fact voice and Draco opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before settling on keeping it firmly shut.

"We are done." Harry says, takes a deep breath and continues in a hoarse voice, "You still have my protection but we're done."

"We need to talk about this." Draco whispers under his breath because the lecture has started. Harry doesn't reply so Draco resorts to grabbing his hand under the table.

Harry's anger gets the best of him and wraps his hand around Draco's wrist before twisting it. He stares, satisfied when Draco bites his lower lip to keep himself from moaning in pain before letting his hand off.

"Stay away from me." Harry warns him.

Draco doesn't respond. Harry knows that this isn't the end of it. Draco will try again. The rest of the class is uneventful and Draco doesn't attempt to talk to him again.

As soon as it ends, Harry storms out, praying silently for Draco to just keep away from him.

However, Draco refuses to let Harry live in peace. When Harry is not in the gryffindor tower, he is being followed by Draco. By the time sun sets, Harry starts feeling that his life has become hell.

His evening plans with Ginny are ruined by the detention she has with professor McGonagal. So, Harry finds himself sitting across Ron and Hermione. Fire is burning in the fireplace. It's warm.

"I don't see any other way out." He says, "Snape will obliviate me and that will be the end of it. I'll be able to move on with Ginny."

" _Professor_ Snape, Harry." Hermione insists.

Before she can get another word out, Ron starts, "This is one of your worst plans, Harry and Snape won't agree."

" _Professor_ Snape, Ron and -"

"He will, once he realizes what I can offer to him." Harry cuts Hermione.

"So you have already decided, eh?" Hermione scowls at him, "This is completely absurd. Running away is not a solution."

However, Harry is already standing up, "I told Ginny before she left for her detention. I'll see you later."

Ron and Hermione don't follow him. Nor do they say anything else or stop him. Harry puts his hands in his pockets and walks out of the Gryffindor common room. He looks around and sighs in relief. For a change, Draco is nowhere around. He walks towards Snape's classroom, hoping that the man is still there.

He knocks the door.

"Enter." Drawls the professor in his deep voice. Harry obliges and opens the door.

"What are you doing here at this hour, mr. Potter."

Harry sighs before murmuring, "May I sit, sir?"

"Yes." Snape says curtly. Harry doesn't say anything. He starts drawing random patterns on Snape's table. Snape will deny Harry's request. He despises Harry and will scold him mercilessly. Why Harry decided to seek this man's help is beyond him.

"Is this about your _relationship_ with _my_ godson." He mutters in a bored voice. Harry's head snaps up to look at him.

"How did you know?" Harry asks, stunned.

Snape only raises an eyebrow in response.

"Yes, well... I want you to obliviate me but I want only memories related to our relationship to be removed." He says and Snape doesn't even blink an eye at Harry's declaration. It surprises Harry a bit.

"I'll remove your memories but won't obliviate you. It-"

Harry cuts him off. "But removing memories won't help me forget it."

"There're two ways of removing memories. The one we usually use is not really used to remove those memories. We extract them and make a copy of those memories and store them elsewhere. The second way that I will use is to remove those memories from your mind so that you don't remember them at all. You can get them restored whenever you want to." Snape explains slowly.

Harry nods.

"Stand up and face me. I will look into your eyes and cast the spell and then I will extract your memories and store them in my vault." He says. Harry nods again and faces the man.

" _Partiobliviate_." Snape casts and Harry feels blackness take over him-

" _Albus_!" Albus is suddenly pulled out of the pensieve by a _very furious_ Harry Potter.

TBC

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4 Inevitable

**Chapter-4**

 **Inevitable**

"D-d-da-dad." Albus stammers, "You - you said that you won't be back until next week." He has never been so terrified in his entire life. Dad is glaring at him. His eyes are flashing menacingly. Albus looks at dad and shivers because this is the man who defeated the most dangerous wizard of all time. He's the head auror and people _do not_ mess up with him. They don't dare to even _joke_ with him. As far as Albus knows, only mom, uncle Ron and aunt Hermione are close to dad.

Dad has always been emotionally detached. Albus doesn't know how dad knows about his crush on Draco but he does and he has become even more distant ever since Albus broke up with Scorpius.

Dad pulls back, takes a deep breath and asks blankly, "That's besides the point. How did you find this room?"

"You forgot to hide it." Albus replies honestly because it's impossible to lie to dad. Dad always knows when you're lying and he hates being lied to.

When dad only crosses his arms and continues staring at him, Albus whispers, "I wanted to know more about Draco."

He has definitely said something wrong because dad's eyes narrow and his nostrils flare.

He opens his mouth to say something but someone else beats him to it.

"It's potions master Malfoy for you, Albus." That someone else is Scorpius who is looking very disheveled right now. With his piercing silver eyes, a good height and lean, strong body, he looks like a carbon copy of Draco.

His lip is cut and his nose is bleeding and there's a scratch on his right cheek.

"What happened to you?" Albus asks, alarmed. Why Scorpius decided to become an auror instead of a potions master is beyond him. He was always very brilliant in potions.

"None of your business." He answers coolly, "You've no right to pry into head auror Potter's memories."

He limps forward and Albus swallows another concerned question.

"There was no other way to know more about his past." Albus argues politely.

"I would tell you that you're merely obsessed with him and I would also tell you to stop obsessing over a man you know nothing about but it would be fruitless." Dad snaps angrily at him.

Albus looks at him, unable to understand. Mr. Zabini had said something like this too.

Dad continues sharply, "So, I would only warn you to stay out of my mind."

Albus sucks in a breath at that and continues looking quietly into his father's eyes.

"Yes, I know that you leglimised me while I was asleep. I'm not a fool."

"Harry." It's mom's voice. Albus looks behind dad to find her standing at the entryway with a frown and furrowed brows.

"I will just-" Scorpius starts.

Mom sighs, "It's okay, Scorpius. Go and sit down in the dining room. Mimsi will serve some lunch and I'll come and heal you in a few minutes."

Scorpius murmurs, "Hmmmm." and walks out of the room.

"Harry, I told you not to keep your memories like this." Mom mutters as she comes inside and stands beside dad who is now looking at the wall.

Dad doesn't say anything. Nor does Albus. So it's mom who continues with a sigh, "You knew that this would happen eventually."

Albus looks at her in confusion. How could anyone have known that he would look into dad's memories.

Dad still doesn't say anything but his jaw clenches tightly.

"Harry, he's our son. You-"

Dad cuts mom off with a coldly murmured, "Is it too much to expect him to stay out of my mind, then?"

Mom sighs yet again and looks at Albus who's still very confused. He doesn't understand anything.

"There's no point of asking you to stay away from Malfoy, is there." Mom says and it's not really a question. It's a statement.

"I don't understand." Albus finally says, "How could dad have known and why do you think so?"

Instead of answering him, mom looks at dad and utters gently, "You know that it's time. We can't change our past."

"Leave me alone." Dad says blankly and continues staring at the opposite wall, "Send Scorpius inside."

"Why?" Albus asks before he can stop himself and it's a mistake because dad's eyes snap at him and they are shining with rage.

"You don't have to answer that. I'm sorry, dad. I'll just leave." Albus murmurs and walks out. He's followed by mom who looks tired and irritated but doesn't snap at him.

* * *

Harry restores all the memories back inside his mind before sitting down on the chair. He places his elbows on the table and covers his face with his hands. It's finally happening. He had known that it eventually would and there's no way to stop it now. He curses his past, clumsy self for falling in love with Malfoy and risking everything. He curses Malfoy for being a coward. He was an utter fool for believing that Malfoy would love someone like his past self.

"Head auror Potter." Scorpius murmurs softly. Harry looks up to find him closing the door behind him.

He looks exactly like his father. Yet the difference between the father and son leaves Harry astounded. Scorpius settles down across from him and places his hand on Harry's. It's warm and comforting.

Scorpius looks at him with eyes that are like his father, except that they are warm and pure, unlike Malfoy's deceptive ones. Scorpius picks Harry's hand and presses a kiss on the back before placing it back on the table.

"Is it time?" Scorpius asks in a low voice.

Harry says, "Yes."

"Don't worry. You've taught me well." Scorpius says calmly.

Harry takes a deep breath and pulls his chair back. Scorpius does too and Harry walks closer to the boy. He places both his hands on Scorpius's shoulders and looks deep inside his eyes.

Harry sighs deeply before starting in a soft voice, "Just remember that I'm sorry."

Scorpius places his hand on Harry's and replies with a sparkle in his eyes, "Mr. Potter, you're not forcing me to do this. You don't have to be sorry or feel guilty."

Harry pulls his hands back and backs off and isn't surprised when Scorpius embraces him. He closes his eyes and hugs Scorpius back with a sigh.

Just before Scorpius leaves, the boy stops at the entryway and looks at him for a few moments. He doesn't say anything but his eyes speak a lot. Unlike Malfoy, who said many things and meant none of them, Scorpius is a man of few words.

"Mr. Potter, I-" The boy starts calmly. He stops and clears his throat before continuing, "I wanted to say that - that sometimes people change with time. Sometimes, you need to take a leap of faith to actually believe that they have changed."

Harry swallows and averts his eyes. He has moved on and doesn't want to change things. He doesn't want Draco Malfoy anymore.

He breathes deeply and then looks back at the boy who's still waiting at the door.

"I'll wait for you to come back. Also, I'll -" He mutters and continues in a low, embarrassed voice, "I'll miss you."

Scorpius chuckles, amused and his eyes sparkle again, "I know that you will. Take care, Mr. Potter. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Harry says and smiles to himself as the boy leaves.


	5. Chapter 5 James Potter

_**Chapter-5**_

 _ **James Potter**_

Scorpius closes the door slowly and pushes his hands inside his pockets before walking towards the kitchen. He has taken only a few steps when a voice stops him in his tracks.

"Hey, Malfoy. Wait." Scorpius looks towards his side to find James Potter heading in his direction. He his dressed in dark blue denims and a white shirt and his hair is as messy as Mr. Potter's. Most of the people say that Albus is the one who resembles Mr. Potter the most. However, Scorpius thinks otherwise. James Potter is more like his father then Albus. He's just a bit misunderstood.

The man comes to a halt in front of Scorpius and starts running a hand through his hair. This is something both Mr. Potter and James do when they're slightly nervous. When Scorpius looks quietly into his eyes, he averts them as if he can't bear to maintain the eye contact.

As much as he tries to appear confident and arrogant, Scorpius knows that James isn't really very confident and he only knows that because he has spent a long time in studying Mr. Potter.

After a few moments, James sighs and turns his face back towards Scorpius. People often say that Albus's eyes are exactly like Mr. Potter's. However, where Mr. Potter's and James's eyes are emerald green, Albus's eyes are a darker shade of green.

"Malfoy, have you had lunch?" James asks. Scorpius wonders why James continues calling him by his last name when they're clearly past the formalities.

"Not yet." Scorpius replies, "You are back early."

"We won the match." The man replies gleefully and his eyes widen and sparkle. James has inherited his love and passion for quidditich and the talent in the sport from Mr. Potter. Albus was never interested in the sport.

"Congratulations." Scorpius grins.

"Are you dating dad?" James asks abruptly and his cheeks start reddening right after.

"I'm Sorry. You don't have to answer that." He continues awkwardly.

Scorpius only smiles and raises an eyebrow, "Might I ask the reason of this interest?"

James looks away and doesn't look back until his cheeks regain their normal color.

"I'm hungry." His voice is unsure and blank as he mutters a moment later, "Let's go and have lunch. I've a message for you from aunt Hermione. Let's go to that new Chinese restaurant."

"Okay." Says Scorpius and stands on the entryway while James tells his mother that they're leaving. Albus keeps on looking into Scorpius's eyes. Scorpius doesn't look away and he doesn't smile. Their relationship was sham although Albus didn't know that Scorpius was never in love with him. He will realize eventually. Not that it would matter. Albus himself was only ever interested in father.

"Let's go." James murmurs and Scorpius smiles at the nervous man. James runs a hand through his hair and messes them even more than they already were.

They walk out of the house. It's bright and sunny.

"Do you even like chinese food?" Scorpius asks James, amused. He knows that James isn't a big fan of chinese food.

"Not much but you like it." James mutters, "And I like everything."

Scorpius looks at the man from the corner of his eyes. His hands are pushed in his pockets and he's looking straight ahead. It's always been like this between them. This's not the first time they're going out. James likes to pretend that they're eating out as friends, that James isn't interested in dating him. Scorpius has his own reasons of avoiding the topic. He loves James' company.

"I'm not my father, Malfoy." James mutters abruptly and Scorpius realizes that the other man has stopped walking.

Scorpius turns around and walks back to face James.

His eyes are really serious but not bitter.

"I know that." Replies Scorpius.

Green eyes search his face for something. James is slightly taller than Scorpius and is more muscled and handsome.

"No, you don't. You go out with me because I'm more like dad than Albus." James says quietly, desperately.

Scorpius sighs. He can't initiate anything with James right now, not when he's not sure whether or not they'll even meet again. But it won't be fair to leave James with the thought that Scorpius liked him only because of his resemblance to his dad because it isn't true.

"You're more then your dad's son. You're a determined, ambitious man who doesn't have an ounce of arrogance in him despite being the best and youngest seeker ever. I've always known that. It's time you accept it too." Scorpius murmurs gently.

"But, you like dad." James argues bitterly and looks away "He's married and is thirty nine and loves your father and you still like him."

"Yes, I like him." Scorpius answers him, "But you don't have anything to worry about."

James' face snaps back at Scorpius at that. His eyes are wide and surprised. Scorpius smiles sadly.

"Let's eat." James says and together they walk inside the restaurant.

Ten minutes later when their food has come and Scorpius takes a sip of water, James says casually, "Aunt Hermione said that the time turner is ready."

Scorpius literally chokes and gapes at the other man.

" _She_ didn't say that it was a time turner. Uncle Ron did." James continues, "Of course, while aunt Hermione was away. He also asked me to accompany you, no matter what."

Scorpius says, looking into James' green eyes, "But you're not -"

James cuts him off with a calm, "- trained. I'm well trained. Dad was very paranoid when we were young."

"Who else knows about this?" Scorpius asks seriously.

"No-one."

Scorpius sighs and they eat quietly for a few minutes. James looks up at him but gives him space and time to think.

"Okay." Scorpius says and looks at the wall, reminiscing the conversation he had with his father long back when he was only eight...

 _"Father."_

 _"Yes, Scorpius." Father says, looking up from his papers._

 _"I wish I could have helped Mr. Potter win the war."_

 _Father stares at him, absolutely stunned. His fingers quiver and the quill slips from his hand before he asks in a low voice, "Why?"_

 _Scorpius shrugs and thinks for a few seconds before answering him, "because I like him."_

"Malfoy. Earth to, Malfoy."

Scorpius blinks a few times and focuses back on the man sitting in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Asks James and Scorpius nods before replying calmly, "Yes."

* * *

Draco looks resolutely out of the window.

"Draco, are you even listening to me?" Hermione asks him kindly.

Weasley, however, snaps rudely, "It's your fault in the first place, Malfoy. You don't get to back off now."

Draco grits his teeth, clenches his jaw and continues staring outside. He knows that he can't back off.

"Will you stop reminding me? It's been twenty three years. Get over it." He mutters coolly.

"I won't stop reminding you until all this is over with. If you hadn't-"

"Ron, be quiet for a moment." Hermione hisses.

However, Ron cuts continues, "No. I've to say this. Had you not betrayed him, none of this would even be happening."

Draco takes an unsteady breath before muttering, "Your sister-"

"This isn't about Ginny. It was her decision. She has her reasons. It's about Harry and the fact that you're the only one who can do this." Weasley mutters in an irritated voice.

"He's right, Draco. You must compel him to confide in you. You're the brain behind the time turner. Too much is at stake now. You can't back off." Hermione sighs.

"I'm worried about Scorpius. He's infatuated with Potter. It's not healthy and-"

"Nor is Albus's obsession with you. Besides, Harry isn't like you."

Draco whirls around.

"I did everything to discourage Albus. What's my fault?" Draco asks coldly.

"Your fault, Malfoy-" Weasley starts in an equally cold voice, "- is that you exist."

"Ron, please." Hermione snaps impatiently at her husband who rolls his eyes before walking towards a sofa and sitting on it.

"Okay, I'll do it." Draco sighs decisively.

* * *

Please review


End file.
